


Friends

by RandomlySane



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: AU-ish because I don't know everyone's backstories and will be making some things up, Canon Divergent, Childhood Friends, Conspiracy, F/M, Gen, Gray will still be kicking butt in the sidelines, Territorial Disputes, There's dark elements in this, Underage Drinking, Where are everyone's parents?, Will end in happienss, for real though, strong reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: Donald Na is infamous, above with no equal, and his notoriety know no bounds. The leader and founder of the Union, ranked number one in the shuttle patch, and hetakeswhat he wants.Takesand hetakes.... And he doesn't let go.
Relationships: Donald Na/Reader, Wolf Keum & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnybunz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunz/gifts).



(Unedited)

The streets of Yeongdeungpo felt strange, like you’ve always been there and as if you’re a stranger to it as you walk. The night illuminated by the neon signs, people walked by not once looking in your direction.

People stay ignorant to the fact that two raggedly and homeless children used to roam these streets.

It’s been years, feels like several lifetimes, since you left. Willingly.

The United States had been a way to climb up, and that child back then had told you that it would be a stupid choice to stay when he found the golden path to rags to riches. The two of you only spent an entire five months and nine days together on the streets, but that was enough to form a sense of camaraderie.

But, you were both stubborn.

It was true, after all, both of you refused to tell each other’s name because of stubbornness.

It doesn’t matter, it’s not like it’ll be hard to find someone like him. Knowing him, Sir Knight, the nickname you always called him, aimed for the highest point and had the ability.

If that boy was held that same unwavering conviction to take and _take_ , then you don’t even need to bother looking for him. Knowing that you’ll bump into him one way or another.

|----------|

_It’s early January , winter ended a while ago, (you think, never good at seasons,) but despite that fact, the night was cold. Maybe the night was always this cold throughout the year. It’s not like you never had a warm bed and room to sleep in. Hugging yourself tight as you stayed hidden in the way back of the alleyway, and huddled so closely that you yourself appear small._

_Praying to whatever god out there that no one could see you._

_It’s your second day out, homeless, and that was enough time for you to realize that people aren’t kind to a kid rolled up in dirt._

_You hear someone stops at the entrance at the alley, muttering slurred as the person- Man, from what you could tell, made his way closer to your hiding place behind a series of empty boxes._

_The shaking doesn’t stop, not when the man is coming closer and closer to you. Spewing curses around about people not understanding his ‘illness.’ He smelt disgusting, a strong sense of smoke and alcohol in his stench as he talked and raved about a small idol that recently made its debut._

_Slowly, you try to steady yourself, reaching over to the broken beer bottle you took for yourself as a weapon. In the back of your mind, it retches away from the weapon, disgusted and afraid of where one wrong move can leave everyone bleeding to death. It’s probably not true; the most likely end for this would be that you’re the only one who’ll be bleeding out._

_Your former guardians never did bother to spare you from those types of movies._

_(“Don’t you know what happened to kids that don’t listen to their elders?”)_

_The steps stop in front of you, easily being able to tell the disgusting surprised smile on his face when he says: “What’s this?”_

_Three._

_The drunken man slurred, asking what a kid like you was doing in a place like this. Still far from your reach as he threw the beer bottle to the side, shattering it. You could tell the lie from his voice when he cooingly calls out for you to not be afraid, that he’ll help you go home._

_He takes several steps closer to you and the stench of alcohol becomes clearer, cigarette smoke being the only other thing that you smell. He gets closer and you know that you don’t know this man, what he does or who he is- But you know yourself._

_Two._

_The adults you knew always said you were quite mature for your age. The children around you sometimes told you that you were weird, sometimes too calculating when you only saw it as simple rationality._

_You know yourself, and because of that, know the chances of you getting out unscathed if you begged._

_…_

_But you’re still seven._

_Your voice comes off weak, small, and you shouldn’t blame yourself for being a scared child but you do: “Please leave me alone.”_

_One._

_You dared to look up, dearly and naively wishing that the man in front of you wasn’t those monsters from those stories. That hope died, swiftly and cruelly, at the face of the one in front of you._

_The drunk glares down at you, so very angry and breathing down on your face and snarls. Spiting on your face, “Where’re your manners?! Ungrateful bitch, all I’m trying to do is help you out of kindness and you’re making me out as some type of bad guy?!”_

_He reaches out to grab your hair, dragging you out of your hiding spot, your grip on your weapon still tight as he yelled._

_“That makes me feel sad! Shouldn’t you apologize for that?! Don’t you know how much I go through and you treat me like this?! This is why no one bothers with fucking street rats like you-”_

_You have to end it. Tears flow freely down your cheeks but you don’t scream. You have to save yourself first, stab the broken glass through the man’s throat and run._

_The broken bottle in hand felt lighter, your vision clearer-_

_There’s a loud crack heard through the air, and you could only stare in shock as blood pools at the man’s forehead as a brick falls to the ground. Bloodstained on it and the man falls, letting go of your hair and making you free._

_Barely processing what happened in front of you, the scrawny kid who threw the brick ran towards you, forcibly grabbing your wrist. Red eyes bore into your own, unhesitant, knowing exactly what he’s doing as he led you to escape._

_It’s hard to see his expression, running through the desolated streets and with his hair matted. You could almost mistake it for a dirty brown if it weren’t for the specks of yellow that makes you doubt your observation._

_The boy clicks his tongue, voice impassive, and your knight in shining armor but dressed in rags, “You shouldn’t have hesitated and gone for it when you had the chance.”_

_Your expression is blank, you believe, when you finally decide to stop being pulled by your wrist and to run beside him. Tossing the bottle over some bushes you look forward._

_“I know.”_

_It was naïve of you to hope._

_He doesn’t say anything, leading you somewhere very far away from there. It’s hard to tell whether or not he heard, but it doesn’t matter, the boy was your savior._

_“Thank you, Sir Knight.”_

_The run slows a while later; you’re breathless from the run. A small and abandoned shack in the middle of a bunch of trees in sight._

_Those same red eyes bore into yours, cold as he gestured to head inside the shack, “Let’s go. If we stay out here, we’ll freeze to death eventually.”_

_Who even is he?_

_“Why’d you help me?”_

_He looked back at you, observing your shaking form and muddy clothes. It’s impressive, really, how he’s able to stand up straight and imposing. It’s hard to tell what he’s thinking when he says:_

_“Someone killed my dog. So, I need a new heat source and another set of hands for winter.”_

_|---|_

_When he said ‘heat source,’ he meant someone to cuddle with throughout the night. It’s better… than your first night on the streets, extremely warm. New too, since you’ve never been close to anyone else before._

_…_

_Sir Knight hugs you from the front, he’s warm, and you know he doesn’t mean to get anything out of this besides using body warmth to survive through the night, but it’s comforting. You bury yourself closer to his chest, and you still don’t miss home._

_“Stop crying. We need to sleep so we could preserve our energy.”_

_“Mhm sowrry.”_

_You don’t miss home because it disappeared a long, long time ago. You could barely remember it._

_“If you’re sorry, then stop crying. I can’t sleep.”_

_But it’s not fair, right? That the feeling of home comes from a stranger and it comes from the fact that you ran away from your ‘home’ and into a crueler world._

_|---|_

_The boy won’t tell you his name._

_Instead, he decided to simply give you a side-long glance when you asked as he rummaged through a box full of old containers and water bottles. He pauses at the sight of an old collar for a dog, which reminded you were nothing but a replacement for a heating pad._

_Okay. Fine then, you won’t tell him yours._

_“Yeah, sure, I guess. Don’t say anything, I’ll just call you Sir Knight or something since you saved me.” And nothing happens, “…Or would you prefer boy? Child? Dearest Savior?”_

_Your savior doesn’t say anything._

_(It kind of reminds you of how your house was; where your feelings festered and festered with questions. Why was the sky blue? Why are dogs cute? Why are your parents gone?_ _Why mustn’t you question the glances your uncle’s boss gives you? Why can’t you say anything? Why are good girls people who don’t question?)_

_(It kept on festering till you realized there wasn’t a good enough reason why you shouldn’t ask.)_

_(No one answered.)_

_(So, you left.)_

_You take off one of the dirty jackets you have on, throwing it in Sir Knight’s face, “Here’s a jacket, and I have several layers on so it should be fine. It’s thanks for last night, I guess, since you saved me from the cold and all that.”_

_He looks at you for a moment, wordlessly, before sneering in your direction. “Don’t think that a single jacket is enough to repay me.”_

_It was expected, but the look on his face was enough to make you choose to take a step back._

_The boy tosses you a bottle filled with water and a collar, and you clumsily grab at it, he tilts his head to look down at you, “I’m sure you’ll make a good replacement for my_ _dog.”_

_Irritation seeps in as you hold the collar and bottle in your hands, the image of a knight in shining armor dying very quickly as you clench your hands into a fist. You smile, the smile that all the adults seem to love because they say it’s adorable-_

_“You wanna know something, Sir Knight?” The smile instantly drops, “I’m surprised you’re still alive on the streets with that kind of… what did the adults call it? Oh, how could I forget? **Behavioral problem.** ”_

_Red eyes widen and then narrows, “…You need my help to survive. So, it’d be best to stay by my side and-”_

_Your hands clapped together, sarcastically, “Wow. You’re so smart, why are you on the streets with that kind of intelligence, Sir Knight? Oh! But wait! Is this a face that cares about such things? Heh, you could have your stupid water and collar back because I ain’t a dog! No matter how adorable I am!”_

_Throttling the items he gave you to his face, “Keep your things! I could survive on my own.”_

_You’ve been compared to many things before by people. They called you smart, adorable, well-behaved for not questioning, a good wife in the future, but no one ever treated you like a dog or called you one._

_It leaves a bad feeling, one that curls your gut in disgust._

_(“Ungrateful b-”)_

_You don’t know why._

_Sir Knight stared, simple and pure annoyance in his face as you laughed. You did that weird hand sign, the one with the middle finger pointing up, that adults used to piss someone off. “Hope we don’t ever meet again.”_

_“…You won’t really have much of a choice.”_

_Maybe._

_(Winter is harsh. It isn’t warm, and you know how cold it gets at night. It’s only luck with how you managed to stay warm on your first night out alone, and you’re sure your luck is starting to run out.)_

_Probably._

_“Isn’t it the same for you? Saving dear old me because you needed someone to sleep with throughout the night. I’m sure it must’ve been quite the stroke of luck when you first found me.”_

_Sir Knight raises his brow, the amount of arrogance is surprising, and contrasting what you believed should be the attitude of a homeless child. Really, why is he even here?_

_He ponders his words carefully, your turned to move but still stuck in its place till he speaks. “… How long have you been out here? From the looks of it, I wouldn’t say for long because only an idiot would stay in a place near a bar.”_

_“…What?”_

_“_ _I made that mistake about a month ago, someone wanting to go and get whatever money a small kid could have for a few extra bottles. I only was near that place out because the person working a shift at the convince store near there feels the need to help someone like me, and then I heard that bastard yelling. But damn, from what I saw, it looked like he wanted something else than money.”_

_Dread washes over you, the night replays itself on repeat- Again and again. Bile in your throat, you see that face morphed to a monster-_

_You vomit. There isn’t any food, but just yellow liquidly bile._

_Sir Knight pats you on your head and you could feel the dog collar in his hand sliding down from his hand to the ground for you to pick up. Unlike the collar, he places the water bottle on the ground with care. It takes a while... but you remembered what people called people like Sir Knight, “How’d a narcissistic arse like you end up on the streets?”_

_There’s a pause in his steps and you think he won’t answer, so you simply keep on talking. “I mean… besides your mouth, you’re intelligent, aren’t you? Adults love that type of thing, they wouldn’t mind… They wouldn’t mind having a smart kid.”_

_It’s nothing but a gut feeling, but the kid in front of you is something… bigger. Someone that will make their mark on the world._

_He’s expressionless when he speaks, “Children are abandoned by adults when they’re not wanted. You should know this by now. Why else would you be here?”_

_You gave him a blank look, “Well, I ran away from home, so I wouldn’t actually know.”_

_“… I don’t understand. Why?”_

_The looks. The instructions to stay silent. Everything._

_“If I said that my gut told me to run and never look back, would that be okay?”_

_He pulls out a cookie from his pocket as your stomach grows, it cold and it’s not even wrapped in a napkin as he hands it to you, “The fuck should I know? Now, let’s go, you’re going to be the look-out.”_

_“Hey, hey, at least apologize to me, you jerk! Wha- Are you ignoring me?!”_

_The door in the shack opens and he gives you a glance, “Sorry for calling you a dog. It’s obvious you can’t compare.”_

_“That’s an insult, isn’t it?!”_

|----------|

Allison laughed, the phone call on hand becoming more and more annoying as your friend laughed at you. Speaking English when she says, “ _Did you really forget that schools over there have the girls wear skirts?”_

You glare at the Ganghak’s uniform. A prominent red blazer placed alongside the accursed skirt. You like skirts, really, but there’s a difference between school uniforms and casual clothes. “ _Oh shut up, don’t you have anything better to do than bother me? Isn’t it almost dinner there or something?”_

That only served to make her laugh louder, “ _Hey, hey, I’m trying to help you, you know? Do you want to practice your Korean with me? Cause’ I think you forgot it-_ ”

“ _Shut it._ ”

With the roll of your eyes, you start to put on your uniform as you double-checked the bus you’ll be riding to your high school. Though, your jab to your friend never deterred her from annoying you further.

“ _Hahaha! Loser, at least you’ll be dressed up for Sir Knight am I right?_ ”

“ _Goodbye loser, I hope you don’t have a good day._ ”

You throw your phone into your bag without much thought besides the one where you cursed the fact you’re unable to wear anything with big enough pockets. You take one look in the mirror, the uniform looking great and professional on your body-

Clearly, the fact that one has to go to school in some fancy uniform is a testament to how different everything is now. It’s exciting, even nostalgic to be back, and Ganghak is one of the best schools you were able to get into besides Yeo-il on such short notice.

It’s where you might possibly meet Sir Knight.

|----------|

Somewhere in the district of Yeongdeungpo, Kingsley Kwan stood behind Donald Na.

It was fact. No one would ever stand in front of him or besides him. Just like how the sky is blue and how the grass is green. No one could ever be considered his equal nor could anyone ever be above him, and it was fact cemented into the streets of Yeongdeungpo time and time again.

Donald Na is the one above, and to understand his reasoning and actions is similar to trying to understand something never meant to be understood.

Just like in this moment.

The leader and founder of the Union smiled while walking to their destination. It's not a smirk, and he almost thinks it's a trick of his imagination if it wasn't for the fact that the smile stayed long enough for him to confirm it. Common sense says it's a smile that came from remembering a good memory, but Donald Na does not live in where such a realm exists. Unless, of course, he was thinking about one of the many victories he has- But that idea quickly deteriorate when he remembers who he's thinking about.

Donald Na wouldn't care for something so trivial. 

The hair on Kingsely's back stands, an internal alarm blares, but he wouldn't be Donald's right hand man if he got scared from such things like a smile. He didn't mess up yet, never plans too, and asking doesn't feel like a mistake that'll be made. 

Donald Na doesn’t look back when he responds to his question, “I was just remembering a dog I used to own.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy comments and kudos. If you liked it, don't know what to say, just comment Kudos and it'll make my day. 
> 
> (Also, this is a gift for Bunnybunz because her works with Weak Hero grasped my heart and made me feel things. Please check out her work! <3 )


End file.
